Moving Along
by RainLily13
Summary: The life as Hero of Ferelden was hard. The life as Warden-Commander was even harder. Thankfully she had her best friend & a flirty, witty mage to help her along the way, as well as a couple of new friends & old. Set Awakening. Anders/F!Cousland
1. Prologue

_I'm horrible, that much is obvious./ I have like 17 other fics that are in dire need of updating and here I go posting yet another fic. But I can't help it if I came into a new obsession/addiction!_

_This has been bugging me for ages. I've been wanting to do a Anders/FemWarden fic for the longest time. Thing is that I haven't the slightest idea if I want to just do a run through of Awakening, or deviate from the ending and continue on with everything in a sequel. I guess we'll see huh?_

_I'm going AU here for...err a lot of things maybe hahah. You'll see what I mean later on ^^ I'm also more used to writing FF bout anime/manga, rather than games. So this is a new experience for me. _

_Well, read, review, and enjoy! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Summary: **the life as Hero of Ferelden was hard. The life as Warden-Commander was even harder. Thankfully she had her best friend & a flirty, witty mage to help her along the way, as well as a couple of new friends & old. Set Awakening.

**Pairing(s): **Anders/F!Cousland (I might have others in, i dunno yet)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Action/Drama/Angst/Adventure/Others

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that honor goes to bioware. The only thing I lay claim to is the idea that spurs this fic ^^**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Moving Along-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Prologue-

"So he left, huh?"

Kai looked up at Alistair, the smile she'd been wearing for the past five minutes from reminiscing still plastered across her face. "Yea..." she murmured softly.

Alistair leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at Kai from across the table. He shook his head at her. "You know, I never did know what you saw in him..." he muttered.

Kai only rolled her eyes. "On the road, you get kind of lonely, right?" She didn't go any further - there was nowhere to go, nothing else to say.

After a couple passionate kisses and heated farewells, Zevran took leave to Antiva, once and for all taking the fight to the Crows.

_"I am...tired of waiting. They will come - sooner or later, and I rather it be sooner, before I become too comfortable and find mi Bella with her throat slit one morning..."_

Kai wouldn't lie, she'd miss him. And Zevran said so himself that he'd miss her too.

But it was time for them to go their separate ways. While Kai was meant to live on with the Wardens and the duties it entailed, Zevran was suited for his old life of assassinations and taking to the shadows, lashing out with poisons. It was who they were, and they both knew it.

No promises of meeting again were made, those were left to chance - only murmurs of having good times and thank you's were said.

It was the way they wanted it, the way they preferred it to be. For all they desired was comfort and release, nothing more...

Alistair snorted. "You didn't see _me _hooking up with an assassin." he threw an exasperated look at her. "And let me point out, an assassin who was _hired to kill us_." he said to emphasis his point.

Kai scoffed, waving him off. "It's not as if I _jumped _him or something _right after _he tried to kill us. You know, at least I waited until I could trust him...somewhat..." she trailed off, somewhat sheepishly.

Another snort. "Yeeees, a little over a month is enough to build up the kind of trust that he _won't _stab you in the back. Or slip some poison in your food for that matter. Astonishing, really."

Kai's lips twitched, and she fought down a laugh. "Well, he was right about one thing. You have to take pleasure where and while you can." And she gave him a lurid wink, before laughing at the strange face of red hot embarrassment he made.

Waving a hand airily at him, she went on. "It wasn't as I was in the best position for a committed relationship, anyways." Now the smirk presented itself. "Besides, you're not _nearly_ daring enough to jump in bed with an assassin, 'Mr. Have _you _ever _licked _a _lamppost _in winter'." she drawled out teasingly, grinning.

The man had the decency to blush. "Heyyyy," he drawled out in a whine, smiling back. "You're lucky you didn't make me king; I'm pretty sure teasing royalty isn't allowed. I could've had thrown you in jail for that. Maybe even hanged you." he threatened playfully.

Kai snickered. "You'd be better off straight off hanging me. I'd just break out of jail," she retorted, her smirk now a prideful one.

Alistair let out a boastful laugh, remembering that time in Fort Drakon where they were only in their smallclothes as Kai beckoned to the guard as she complained about how _lonely _she was, and wanted some 'company'.

What an evil, _evil _temptress she was. "You have a point."

Kai grinned. "You know, I hope you're happy I didn't make you king. By now, I'm sure Eamon would be at your throat for a possible Queen."

Alistair snorted. "Maker, don't joke about that. I'm only _imagining_ it now, and it has me shuddering at the thought at finding a suitable-"

"Baby incubator?" Kai piped up, grinning wickedly.

Alistair blanched, cocking a dry eyebrow at her. "Very eloquent Kai. The thought of it just sounds so wrong. To marry out of politics instead of love? It's so horrible - they're people for Andraste's sake, not things to barter."

Kai shook her head and shrugged - she was born from nobility, used to playing those games. She didn't _like _it and she was lucky enough her parents gave her the leeway they did, but they still taught her the tricks of the trade.

"Such is the world of nobility. That's why I didn't put the crown on you - it would destroy the man you are. That heart of gold of yours would be tainted by the underhanded tricks of politics." she drawled teasingly, before shrugging as her expression turned a bit more serious. "And you said it yourself; with the Gray Wardens is the only place in which you felt at home as. Who am I to take that away?" she told him, looking away.

Rendon Howe took away everything that was home to her, and look what happened to _him_.

A sword, owned by the very family he sought out to stomp out, ran through that nasty little heart of his, that's what...and though Alistair would never go that far with her of course, she'd rather not put him through the pain and have him despise her for it...

Alistair could only stare at her, eyes wide in awe. Then he shook his head, moving to stand up and approach her.

Hearing the movement, Kai looked up and her eyes went wide and curious, "What-?"

Alistair grabbed her and pulled her up, embracing her firmly. "Maker's breath Kai, you are unbelievable. Every time I think you couldn't surprise me more, you go and do just that."

When he pulled away, he leaned forward and gave a friendly peck on the cheek.

Kai blinked in response and raised an eyebrow. "What was that for? Feeling frisky?" she said playfully.

Alistair only chuckled, used to her teasing. "I never did properly thank you for everything, did I?" He shook his head, continuing. "Well, there you go. Thank you Kai. In all my life, rarely anyone thinks about what I might want. You saved me from a life I've _never_ wanted, and not to mention saved me from getting executed by Anora." His smile turned sheepish at that.

Kai shook her head, scoffing. "I gave that bitch her crown, the least she could do was that and she knew better than to say no to me..."

A laugh burst out of Alistair and he gave her his biggest grin yet. "I agree with you there. My head is too pretty to be strung on the noose or hacked off."

Kai's snort didn't stop him from continuing. "I've never told you this, but you're my best friend, and the little sister I never had. Who needs Goldanna when I have you by my side, ready to tease and chide me whenever I do something stupid?" he said cheekily.

Kai grinned, "I feel the same way Alistair. Couldn't have done any of this without you. I'd probably be dead halfway through the Tower of Ishal."

She was still out of it when they were stomping through that tower, not to mention that ogre was one _huge_, mean bitch to kill. It was only because Alistair had enough sense to both taunt their enemies to him and shield her that she made it out alive.

Alistair gave her a foolish grin. "Well, I hope you mean that I'm like a brother to you then. I don't exactly have the right bits to be a sister or anything. Sorry, but my hair isn't long enough so that we can have sleepovers and take turns braiding."

Kai's eyes began watering slightly. She laughed, bringing a hand to wipe at her eyes. "Andraste's ass Alistair, now you made me cry you big oaf."

His grin only widened, "I do my best."

"Ridiculous..." she muttered under her breath.

Alistair snickered at her before something on the table caught his eye, and his eyes flickered when he realized what it was. "So," he started casually, waiting until Kai looked up at him. He continued, leaning against the side of the table and crossing his arms when she did. "Are you gonna do it?"

Kai blinked. "Do what?"

His lips twitched, but he held strong to the 'serious face' he was trying to go for. Wordlessly, he pointed to the letter.

Kai followed his gesture, and let out a groan when she realized what he was referring to. Ungracefully, she plopped back into her chair, ignoring the snort that followed. "Should I?" she asked, peering up at him.

Alistair just shrugged. "Why not? You said it yourself we would rebuild after the Blight anyways."

Kai pouted. "Yeah, but I thought maybe you'd be the one to take charge since you're the senior Warden around. Why the First Warden picked _me _to do this is beyond me. "

Alistair let out an incredulous laugh, staring at her with bright amusement. "What would make you think that? You're the one who defeated the Blight - the 'Hero of Ferelden' I might add. I've told you before, when I lead people die and I lose my pants." He told her with as much seriousness he could muster and a nod.

"No, you just don't want all the responsibility and hard work that comes with leading," she paused, her lips twisting with distaste. "Or the paperwork..." And Kai twitched at the ridiculous name. "I _hate _that name. Don't ever say it again, it's horrible." she muttered in distaste.

Alistair only got a wicked gleam in his eye. "But, that's what everyone is calling you, dear lady. You're their savior. Soon enough, people will be naming babies after you and making little dolls for children in your honor." Alistair had to bite his lip to hold down his laughter at the thought. "Hah, soon enough you'll have your own statue in the middle of Denerim, dedicated just for you."

It made Kai shiver in horror. "Dear Maker, strike me now..." she mumbled, looking pale, which only furthered Alistair's snickering. She sent a scathing glare at him. "You know what, if I do get the statue, your own will be there next to me, I'll make sure of it."

Seeing Alistair's face twist in blatant horror gave her a little satisfaction and she continued. "That stupid arch-demon was a joint effort, I wasn't even the one who decked out the final blow, Loghain was. I don't know why they're singling me out..." she muttered dejectedly.

His eyes narrowed at the name of the 'traitor' - Loghain may have become his 'brother', but he'd sooner join up with the darkspawn than call him that. "Well, besides the fact that a statue of the man who practically killed the late King wouldn't be _too_ welcomed," he rolled his eyes at Kai's exasperated groan.

"You _are _the one who took charge and united all of Ferelden. And lead the armies in Denerim. Thank you for that, I might add. If it was me, I'd be getting the special treatment, not you." he piped up.

Her glared became heated. "I hate you..." she muttered.

Alistair shook his head, snickering. "Nope, you love me and you know it. I'm too damn lovable to hate, don't you know? Only a choice of people could resist my charms, and they were all complete and utter bitches."

Kai snickered. "Isolde, Anora..._Morrigon_?"

Alistair made a face at the first two and gagged at the last for effect. "Just to name a few." he muttered wryly. He raised his eyebrows at her. "So, now that we're done avoiding the question, care to answer?"

Kai cursed under her breath, before sighing. "It's not like I have a choice. Saying no to the _First Warden_ of all people would be like a slap to the face."

Alistair nodded sagely. "Especially since this would be considered an honor. Besides, sitting and lounging around this palace will only make you fat. Can't have that, can we?"

Kai narrowed her eyes, swatting his hand away when he poked her stomach. She let out a scoff. "Leading people to their deaths? Some honor that is..."

Kai sighed again, waving off Alistair's sympathetic look. "Someone has to do it, I know. Better me than someone from Orlais, Maker knows how well that will go with Ferelden...besides, you're right. Sitting around here has me itching to scout out some stray Darkspawn."

Alistair clapped his hands and grinned. "Well that settles it. Off to Amaranthine we go then!" he exclaimed with excitement. She wasn't the only one bored with all the pomp and circumstances that came with ending the Blight.

Kai's head shot up, her eyes wide with a pleasant mixture of shock and relief. "Wait, '_we_'?" she blurted out, gaping at him. She couldn't help the huge smile forming on her face.

Alistair rolled his eyes at the woman, shaking his head at her in mock disappointment. "What? You think after all we've been through I'll let you go off on your own _now_? Trouble follows you around like that Mabari of yours. Someone has to save your arse from getting killed by some random Darkspawn, and think how horrifyingly embarrassing it would be for the Hero of Ferelden, who gathered the armies and united Ferelden against the Blight, who _fought _the _archdemon_, who-"

"I get the point." Kai said flatly, the shock wearing off only to be replaced by faint irritation.

Alistair paused to grin at her, before continuing with flourish. "-to be done in by a mere darkspawn grunt? People would be so disappointed, they would cry, riot even." he let out an admonishing 'tsk'.

Kai shrugged. "At least I'd be dead. I wouldn't be here to care." She rolled her eyes at his aghast look. "_Kidding_." And she looked up at him seriously. "So you really mean it?" she asked, voice lined with anxiety.

Alistair nodded readily. "Of course! Can't let you have all the excitement anyways. And when you're bored to tears when there's no darkspawn to kill, your faithful second-in-command will be by your side to crack a joke at your beckon."

It had her rolling her eyes. "Idiot..." she muttered, but with a smile.

Alistair eyed her with a familiar twinkle in his gaze. "Ah, but I'm _your _idiot."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 2,397

_Lol, as you can see, very AU. Not only did I let Loghain live and had Alistair stay despite that, he gets to tag along with my F!Cousland to Amaranthine ^^ I'll try to stay canon for the most part but sometimes my mind and inspiration gets away with me. _

_I waited ages to finally save up and get Awakening, and when I finally got it, it pulled me in like no other. I either giggled or got so into it, you had to knock me out and tear the controller out of my bare hands to stop me from playing._

_It was that freaking good._

_Only sad part was that it was toooo damn short! 'pouts' _

_And not to mention, no romance options! I mean, hellooooo, I woulda totally go for a romance between Anders and Nate... Valanna, and Sigrun are also perfect opportunities for a romance if so desired. But are they available? Noooo. _

_Gah, anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure about posting this, and there's a chance I just might revise it completely. Tell me your thoughts!_

_Till next time! XD_

_RainLily^^_


	2. Ch 1: Enter Vigil's Keep

_I'll keep this short and classic..._

_Read, Review, and Enjoyyyy! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that honor goes to bioware. The only thing I lay claim to is the idea that spurs this fic ^^**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Moving Along-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously; _

_And she looked up at him seriously. "So you really mean it?" she asked, voice lined with anxiety._

_Alistair nodded readily. "Of course! Can't let you have all the excitement anyways. And when you're bored to tears when there's no darkspawn to kill, your faithful second-in-command will be by your side to crack a joke at your beckon."_

_It had her rolling her eyes. "Idiot..." she muttered, but with a smile._

_Alistair eyed her with a familiar twinkle in his gaze. "Ah, but I'm _your_ idiot." _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Enter Vigil's Keep-

Kai glared witheringly at Alistair, satisfaction filling her at his wince. "I've told you you're an idiot today, right?" she gritted out through her shivers.

Alistair sent a glare back her way. "Yes, I believe you did. Thank you _so _much for reminding, after being told so five times already, I was afraid I might forget." he retorted sarcastically, tightening his arms around his form.

Kai's nose squinted as lightening flashed through the sky, followed by the inevitable crackling moments later. "C'mon Kai, we can't leave, there's a party being held for us in a few days. You can't just sneak out and leave yee-_et_." she mocked in a deep, but whining voice.

Alistair scowled. "It was a _party_ Kai, _your _party for becoming Warden Commander. Stop whining, we left on schedule anyways. If you snuck out you'd just make Anora pissed."

Kai shot him a look. "I thought you of all people would love that."

Alistair groaned in exasperation. "Do I have to say it again? It was a party! Who in their right mind would pass up on an opportunity to let loose, get drunk, and eat good food and have fun?" he exclaimed wildly. "And all for _free_!"

"When the party is dedicated specifically to _you_."Kai groaned, but couldn't help but smile at least a _little_. "Careful, I think Oghren rubbed off on you."

The look of horror that appeared on his face passed quickly only to be replaced by a sly one. "You can't say you didn't have a good time dancing. " He let out a wicked grin. "It was...interesting, to say the least..." he snickered.

Kai's face went red from embarrassment and looked away. "I was drunk! I can't even remember anything!"

Alistair let out a laugh. "Oh, but I can! It was _great_!"

It was Kai's turn to scowl. "One of these days you're going to tell me what happened that night. And I swear, if I find out I flashed somebody my smallclothes and you didn't tell me, I _will _kick your arse." she threatened.

Alistair chuckled nervously, knowing full well she'd do just that. Luckily, he was saved by an approaching woman in armor.

They paused in their steps, waiting for the stranger to finally approach them. The woman gave them the custom soldier's bow and waited for them to speak.

Kai and Alistair shared and uncomfortable look. "Er, hello?" Kai said hesitantly.

The soldier lifted up her head to look at Kai. "Greetings Commander." she said, nodding her head in direction before turning to Alistair. "And you are Warden Alistair, I assume?"

Alistair gave her an uncertain smile. "That would be me." he said lightly despite his eyebrows furrowing.

The woman offered a small, brisk smile and then it was gone. "Greetings to you, ser." She tuned to address Kai once more. "I am to be your escort from here on to Amaranthine." she stated, waiting for her orders.

Kai blinked. "An escort?" she repeated, a little stunned and the woman nodded. She turned to Alistair, cocking her head. "We get those now?" she muttered to him quietly, under her breath.

Her best friend just shrugged. "Perks that come with being Commander maybe?"

Kai grimaced. "Well, that's going to take getting used to. Ugh, that's how everyone will address me, isn't it?"

Alistair couldn't help his grin. "Aye, that's what it seems like, Commander." he said in an cordial voice.

Kai shoved him. "_Idiot_." she muttered, shaking her head and moving forward. "Well, let's not dawdle then, the quicker we move the sooner we're out of this dreadful storm."

The woman blinked owlishly, and Alistair offered her a friendly smile as they followed. "Ignore her, she's just cranky cause she thinks we could have avoided this storm if we skipped our little 'Congratulations' party." he spoke softly.

Kai let out a sniff. "I heard that..." she gritted out but Alistair only snickered.

The woman's confusion was only furthered, both by their banter and Alistair's explanation. "But... didn't the Queen host that party?"

While Kai shot them both a look that was wry yet still annoyed, Alistair only grinned slyly. "_Exactly_." they muttered/chimed simultaneously.

-o-o-o-o-

He paused for a moment, gazing at the surrounding area with despondent hazel eyes as he walked up the path the led to his next holding cell - _what did they call it again? Turnip Keep? Or was it Keep's Vigil? Something with 'Keep' in it...-_.

Yearning rose inside him at the trees lining the path - it was so close, but so far away.If he could just provide a distraction, he could make for the trees and maybe disappear...

Behind him, a man in plate armor (Biff, or so he had taken to calling him), grunted and shoved him forward. "Keep walking, apostate." The templar sneered at him.

The man scowled, but did what he was told. With one last, longing glance over his shoulder, he continued to walk, throwing a sarcastic comment Biff's way. "Your mother didn't love you as a child, I take it? Can't even let a man enjoy the scenery..."

For it was the wilds itself that represented the freedom he so vied for.

-o-o-o-o-

Leaning back, the dwarf let out a loud belch, gaining some looks of either amusement or disgust. He only grinned.

A man beside him threw a questioning look his way. "So Oghren, tell us how it was in the Commander's group during the Blight. Any other good stories?"

As he went on to tell his story, his eyes scanned through the mess hall, or dining room, or whatever the people here called it. Most of the men and woman here were from Ferelden, some of them being soldiers he knew from the army, the rest from other places, hoping to join the Wardens.

About a dozen were foreign looking and already Wardens -_Orlesians, that's what they are... -. _These nugs weren't very friendly either, keeping to themselves. All arrogant looking, acting like their smallclothes were in a twist, though they listened attentively to what he was saying, trying to find out more information on the person that would be leading them from now on.

Oghren chuckled to himself - the Commander would take care of that soon enough and knock them down a few pegs...

Just as he finished his food and his story, those same Wardens all had stiffened, a peculiar look amongst them all. They shared wide-eyed looks and began shouting out warnings just a few minutes before alarms were being shouted and rang from the front of the Keep.

The mess hall soon became a crazed panic as soldiers and recruits alike scattered to grab their weapons and prepare for battle.

"It's Darkspawn! They've invaded the Keep!"

Oghren only snorted and calmly grabbed the axe from off his back and pulled his helm over his head. 

Amateurs...

_Five minutes later..._

Oghren let out a whooping laugh, grinning as he swung his weapon, easily decapitating the genlock in front of him, only for the axe to dig into the chest of a hurlock soon after.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kai scratched the back of her neck, eyeing the area warily through the rain as they headed up the path to Vigil's Keep. "A little quiet, don't you think?"

"_Cree-py_." Alistair drawled out, nodding and looking as apprehensive as she did. "Shouldn't there be at least a guard posted out here? For security reasons or another?"

Their escort was equally worried. "You're right, there should be a welcoming party..." she trailed off as they heard screams as they got closer.

Soon enough, a man was running towards them with a look of terror on his face, three Genlocks on his tail. The look of relief on the man's face once he spotted them was obvious.

Despite this, Kai and Alistair shared an excited grin. It had been past six months since their weapons had been used other than training dummies and bandits.

"Ooooh, this is new; a welcoming party with destruction and darkspawn!" he quipped as he unsheathed his sword and readied his shield while moving forward.

Kai snickered as she whipped out a sword and dagger. "It wouldn't be a Grey Warden welcome without them!"

"How nice, I almost missed them..."

Kai glanced his way after ducking under a mindless swing. "Almost?" she challenged, dealing out a deft back stab.

"Well," Alistair grunted as he bashed his shield into the other Genlocks. "If it wasn't for the smell, I'm sure we'd be the _bestest_ friends!"

Kai pouted. "But I'm you're-" she grunted too as she sliced the Genlock's throat, before letting out a pleased sigh. "-your bestest friend!" she mock-protested, whipping the blood from her blades.

Alistair just shrugged, pulling his sword out of the Genlock he was fight after it impaled it. "Eh. Yeah, sure..." He grinned when he saw her eyebrow tick.

Their escort shot them a strange look that basically translated into '_Are you __**crazy**__?' _after her sword just sliced through another Genlock.

They only laughed.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 1,511

_A little shorter, I know, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! ^^ _

_Soo, here is the beginning. I wanted to do a little insight on Anders and Oghren during the start of the fight, so here it is. _

_Hope you all liked it...tell me what you think! XD_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**-Reviews-**

**A huge thanks to everyone who alerted, faved, and of course reviewed this fic. It really means a bunch to me! XD**

**snowecat- **Uh huh, completely ridiculous I swear! A romance with Anders would be sooo freaking fun and hilarious! Oooh, I totally agree with you about Alistair, I swear, I saved the game just before I initiated any major conversation just so I could see all his responses. Lol, thanks for reviewing! XD

**Eva Galana- **Thanks! ^^ I agree, when I played the game I was like 'WTF? It's either die or have poor, _poor _Alistair do the _do _with..._her_...ughh! Lol. Well, that's a big relief! Glad to know my imagination won't be so restricted! Thanks again! XDD

**RaiKage13- **Lol, awwhhh. See, that's why I'm so glad I bought my copy...my bro can't hold it over me that it's his game and if I wanted to play it I had to wait until he's done playing .. Oh, I know, I never actually had Loghain either so I had poor Alistair screw the swamp witch lol, I didn't wanna die, but I didn't want Alistair to die or leave either haha. Lol, awhh, thanks! That means a lot to hear! ^^ And you're sooo right, I thought it would be wayyy harder. It definitely is the darkspawn that you have to worry about. Hey! That's the party I always take! Lol, I do the same, and I'm always a rogue unless I picked a mage. I hate being a warrior, it's really no fun, and the abilities you can get are aweesommeeee. Oh! I LOVE double weapons! XD It's fast, easy, and lemme say again, super cool abilities! Lol, thanks again! ^_^


	3. Ch 2: Darkspawn Galore

_Read, Review, and as always ENJOY_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that honor goes to bioware. The only thing I lay claim to is the idea that spurs this fic ^^**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Moving Along-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

_Kai glanced his way after ducking under a mindless swing. "Almost?" she challenged, dealing out a deft back stab._

_"Well," Alistair grunted as he bashed his shield into the other Genlocks. "If it wasn't for the smell, I'm sure we'd be the _bestest_ friends!"_

_Kai pouted. "But I'm you're-" she grunted too as she sliced the Genlock's throat, before letting out a pleased sigh. "-your bestest friend!" she mock-protested, whipping the blood from her blades._

_Alistair just shrugged, pulling his sword out of the Genlock he was fight after it impaled it. "Eh. Yeah, sure..." He grinned when he saw her eyebrow tick._

_Their escort shot them a strange look that basically translated into _'Are you **crazy**?' _after her sword just sliced through another Genlock._

_They only laughed._

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Darkspawn, Darkspawn, and Oooh, More Darkspawn!-

Anders sat on the ground, elbows perched on his knees, face in his hands, and hunched over deep thought as he stared out from the other side of a place he was too damn familiar of.

A cell.

Hazel eyes scanned the room repeatedly, like it had been since the moment he was put there, searching for an opportunity to escape that he maybe - _hopefully_ - missed.

No such luck.

Even if he could manage to pick the lock, there was nothing to do it with...not to mention the three watchdogs that perched themselves in front of his quaint little cage - _and__that__ was putting it lightly, seeing as his cell was composed of three walls, a dirt floor, a ceiling, and some __pretty__ bars to look out of_ - watching him like a hawk as if he would spontaneously mutate into some abomination right then and there...

...Though, at least _that_ would provide _something_ more interesting then just sitting there...

One of the templars tasked with watching him shuffled with a few loud clanks, glaring. "Don't try any funny stuff," he said warningly.

Anders had to scoff at that. "Right, because I'm totally able to do _anything_ despite the fact that _you're suppressing all of my __man__a,_" He muttered with as much dry sarcasm he could muster.

The templar merely huffed at him before turning away. 

Anyways, back to the point...He couldn't really provide some sort of distraction the slip out or any commotion that would maybe persuade the templars to let him out either.

No, if there was some kind of emergency, they would more likely leave him there for dead than to save his 'Maker forsaken' ass - _their_ words, not his.

If anything, his only chance would be when, and _if_, the templar in charge comes to give him a meal before the night ends, which, seeing as it was just a little after noon, would be a while from now.

The templars may be cruel as fuck, but starving him would make him weak, which will only serve to delay them from reaching the tower so there was a good chance he'll get a bit of food. It wasn't as if any of them would be willing to carry him all the way to Kinolch Hold or anything...

And then, when the templar comes in, maybe then he would be able to make his move. He would just have to bide his time and see...

-o-o-o-o-

Seconds had turned to minutes, which then turned to hours and despite his best efforts, exhaustion crept into his body after waiting so long, his mind bored to tears.

Soon enough, his eyelids were just too heavy to keep open, and he drifted to sleep.

Before Anders knew it, dusk came quickly during his rest.

Surprise pumped through his veins when he was suddenly jolted awake by alarms and bells, soon followed by shrieks and screams of fear and pain.

He was sure a look of utter confusion was plastered across his face, his mind still halfway in sleep mode. The templars, who were just relaxing against the wall, jumped up and reached for their weapons, glancing back at him suspiciously as if he had something to do with what was happening.

Because trying something while he was trapped in a cell and surrounded by three templars was _definitely _something he'd go for of course, and _right _after he woke up... Naturally he let out a disgusted scoff purely for them.

"What's going on?" Anders heard one of the templars ask the other warily.

"I think we're under attack...?" Anders murmured slowly, more for himself then the others but they heard him regardless if the way they stiffened was any sign.

That's what he thought alarms and such were for at least - being brought up by the circle didn't do much for his knowledge of the outside world.

And so when the templar in charge finally came in, shock and horror replaced the confusion when Anders realized he brought a few friends, and here he was, sitting in a freaking _cage_ with nowhere to run.

Especially since these were the kind of friends that looked horribly disgusting, smelled horrendous, and killed you without a second thought...

Oh _joy_, his favorite...

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Alistair watched the man bash his mace into the already dead Genlock with a raised eyebrow. "Oooh, a bit excessive, don't you think?" he whispered to Kai.

She nodded, snorting softly "_Just_ a bit."

He snickered. "Somebody's got anger issues!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Kai _politely _covered her own snickers with a cough, seeing as the man now turned his attention to them.

Their escort was still looking at them as if they just grew two heads and kissed a darkspawn...

The survivor walked up to them, gasping for breath. "It's you! The hero of Ferelden! Oh, thank the Maker!" he exclaimed happily.

Alistair's lips twitched, but otherwise he straightened himself; time to get serious. Kai did the same, taking up her role as Commander. "Where are the other Wardens?" she asked him soothingly.

The man nodded, swallowing before he spoke. "There was someone right behind me, a mage! He might have been a Warden, I don't know. All I heard were screams and people dying; I got out as fast as I could and ran into these..." he rambled on breathlessly.

Kai and Alistair traded looks; was that all? What about the rest of them? "Go, get yourself to safety," Alistair told him, clasping the man on his shoulder.

Kai nodded. "You did good."

The man gave a ready nod, straightening now in pride at the compliments. "Many thanks to you. I'll see if I can't find some help. There has to be a patrol on the road."

As the man ran down the road, their escort approached them, face lined with adrenaline and fear. "We don't have a lot of time, Commander," she urged, sending the Keep an anxious glance.

Kai eyed the woman before them and raised a wry eyebrow. "Nice sword work. You're not just a guide, are you?" she questioned as they briskly made their way to the Keep.

The woman blinked and flushed. "Oh! Pardon me, Commander. I'd assume proper introductions would be taken care of at the keep. My name is Mhairi," she said, introducing herself.

"I was a knight in the king's service until I was recruited a month ago, but I haven't taken my joining yet. The seneschal sent me to bring you back," Mhairi gestured wildly to the Keep, eyes wide. "I was not expecting this!"

Alistair studied the Keep, eyes alert. "It seems like the darkspawn launched a sneak attack. That's unheard of..." he mused, concern creeping into his tone.

Kai's eyes narrowed and she nodded in agreement. "You're right."

Panic flared in Mhairi's eyes. "This isn't a Blight," she protested, head snapping to them. "How could they be so organized? I don't understand."

Alistair and Kai shared a look, the same thought running through their head. "Perhaps something else is leading them," the ex-templar murmured.

Mhairi let out a gasp. "Other than an archdemon, you mean? Frightening thought."

Kai's fists clenched around the hilts of her sword and dagger, dread filling her as took in the damage as they came closer. "Who is in command here?" she demanded softly, wondering how in the hell the darkspawn could do this much damage with twelve wardens with Maker knows how many recruits.

She couldn't even hear any _fighting_!

"Varel, the seneschal. He is the Keep's steward I believe, working for the Wardens," Mhairi answered immediately and Kai nodded her thanks.

Soon enough they spotted some more darkspawn marching down the path, heading their way. "Let's keep moving," Alistair prompted, cutting their conversation short and the woman nodded.

"Right! Let's teach these evil bastards a lesson!" Mhairi exclaimed.

-o-o-o-o-

After clearing out the darkspawn raiding in front of the Keep, they ran towards the gate entrance only to stop when Alistair yelled. "Wait!" he shouted, looking around quickly, face pinched in confusion.

Kai eyed the area with him. "What are we looking for?"

Alistair's breath came out in huffs as his eyes narrowed. "Emissary," he said quietly. "I feel magic..." he trailed off and his head whipped around to the gates, eyes widening. "The gates! Get down and take cover!" he ordered.

Not questioning him, they all dropped to the ground right before the gates blew into chunks and splinters.

"Holy maker..." Mhiari breathed out, turning wide eyes to Alistair who just shrugged.

"Ex-templar initiate," he offered as an explanation.

Kai jumped up, sensing the oncoming darkspawn, "Get ready!" she shouted as she grabbed Alistair's forearm and helped him up. He murmured a faint thank you as they charged towards the darkspawn.

As Mhairi fought, she watched the two in amazement from the corners of her eyes, taking in their forms as they practically danced.

Kai and Alistair were back to back, striking out at the attackers, turning at times for Alistair to block or Kai to deal a nice backstab when a darkspawn was stunned.

When they weren't surrounded, Kai hid behind Alistair, flanking him and striking out when his opponent was otherwise occupied.

They proceeded to clear out the darkspawn within the inner courtyard of Vigil's Keep, sending what guards they found and saved out front like asked, sending off any other civilian or merchant off to hide, and delivering much-needed bandages to the injured.

When they made sure there were no more darkspawn - and after Kai looked into each and every crate, barrel, and chest for any useful items, as a Darkspawn invasion was on the last on their list off expectations and ergo any extra health poultice or bombs, traps, and poisons would help wonders - they prepared to finally enter Vigil's Keep.

-o-o-o-o-

The inside of Vigil's wasn't any better than the outside, if not completely worse.

Mhairi declared it so the moment they entered and took a glance at the charred remains of the interior. "Unbelievable! The keep has been overwhelmed!" she breathed out in disbelief.

Kai studied the Inner Keep, taking in the closed gate in front of them, and the darkspawn ravaging her would-be residence behind said gate.

Alistair growled at the sight of the destruction. "A little darkspawn touch as a house-warming gift? Just _great_..." he muttered with scathing sarcasm.

Kai scowled, agreeing whole-heartedly. "How many Wardens are here?" she asked with deadly calm.

Mhairi paused in thought. "Not many. A dozen, perhaps? There are other soldiers who came with them, however. For the darkspawn to have ambushed the keep so effectively-I didn't know they were capable of such a thing!" She didn't know whether she should be fearful or angry.

Seeing it so, Kai spoke more confidently. "It doesn't matter. We will defeat them," she told her firmly.

It did the trick; Mhairi nodded, taking her for her word. "Right. They won't get away with this!"

Alistair caught the sight of a lever and gestured to it. "We need to get over there," he told them and they nodded.

They barely even took one step before they were attacked by some shrieks.

Once done, they moved quickly went over to the door, only to find it unable to budge. Kai cursed. "Maker's breath, of course it wouldn't that damn easy..." she muttered. She turned to find any other way in and spotted a door across from them.

Silently she took the lead and marched briskly over to the door, the two warriors following behind her.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Maker's breath..." Anders breathed out, jumping to his feet as the darkspawn made their way over. He scurried to the cell bars, throwing a panicked glance at the nearest templar. "What are you doing just standing there? Aren't you gonna let me out?" he exclaimed loudly.

The templar only ignored him, instead gripping the longsword in his hand harder and Anders glared at him harshly.

That _bastard_, he wouldn't even give him a decent chance to fight to survive...

Anders groaned, wide eyed as he watched from behind bars the templars battle it out with the darkspawn.

And he watched as they failed epically at it too.

By the time they cleared out the room, one was already down, another's arm laid useless against his body, most likely broken. Only one actually stood uninjured for the most part, but even then he was exhausted.

And thundering sounds of footsteps, snarls, and growls indicated even more were coming and that their reprieve would be short-lived.

"Are you all _idiots_?" he yelled at them, incredulous, and they finally turned to stare at him. Anders couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Seriously? Don't you know _anything _about mages? Or me for that matter? Aren't you suppose to know about the mages you're sent to capture?" he berated them, shaking his head in disgust. At their dumfounded look, he scoffed.

"If you did, not only would you know I specialize in _healing_," Anders emphasized greatly, pausing to gesture wildly to the dead templar on the floor that he _could _have saved..._if _he wanted to of course. "But that I _also _know offensive spells as well." He even formed a nice little fireball to prove it too.

Suffice to say, it was enough to send a templar running to his cell and unlock it. Snorting to himself, Anders quickly went over to grab his staff from the side and readied himself.

It wasn't much longer until the second wave hit, and they all fought outnumbered almost three-to-one.

The fight was nearly ending, and Anders was running on the last bits of his mana without any lyrium to spare help boost him up. He spent it on a more powerful attack, hoping that would be enough to finish off his opponent.

It was. He could hear his breathing, harsh and heavy as adrenaline and his heart pounded in his ears as the flames whittled down.

He whipped his hands free of the remains of the flames, scanning the room for anymore remaining darkspawn. It was with shocked realization that he then saw he was the only one left standing in the room.

Well...wasn't that a coincidence...?

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When Kai opened the door she expected to one or all of three things; darkspawn, dead bodies, and destruction.

She didn't expect to see one man - obviously a mage, if the fire flowing from his fingertips was any indication - surrounded by dead bodies of not only darkspawn, but also templars in front of a holding cell.

They came running in only to stop one foot short of a blast of fire, close enough to feel the burning heat but not to get burned.

They watched in surprise as the mage made a show of shaking his hands from the fire, only to turn to them and promptly stumble back at their sudden appearance, hazel eyes blinking wide.

Kai took a quick look-over of the man, taking in the obvious of details like the Trevinter robes, the mage's staff, and blonde hair, to the smallest ones of hazel eyes, the faintest hint of stubble - _and is that a lone earring on his ear?_

Three thought's fleetingly through her mind, the most rational being '_Who is that man?' _and the other two both completely ridiculous and inappropriate considering the current situation being '_Oooh, handsome' _and '_Hey, doesn't he look a bit like Alistair?'_.

Of course that last one made had her taking turns between looking at her best friend and the mysterious mage before her problem at hand returned to the forefront of her mind.

One being the darkspawn currently raiding her 'castle', the other being the man in front of her, and if he was friend or foe - she wasn't completely blind to the templars laying at his feet...

_She could worry about the his handsomeness and similarities to her best friend later, anyways..._

Luckily enough, she returned to the real world just in time to hear him speak. "Err...I didn't do it," he told them, looking and sounding both sheepish and somewhat nervous.

But then he shrugged at her when she crossed her arms skeptically. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not broken up about them dying to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

Kai bit her lip, trying to hold down a smile, to which Anders returned whole-heartedly - _finally __someone__ who shared his sense of humor_. She wasn't the only one a bit entranced at the others' presence and his eyes flashed with much interest at the sight of the rogue.

She _was _extremely pretty for a warrior after all, and pretty girls ranked pretty high on his list.

She was mostly lean and lithe rather than all muscle, which was common in rogues, with messy golden brown hair cut short just below her shoulders and short strands of hair as bangs, and ice blue, almost silver eyes. Intricate Dalish tattoos in faint blue-grey ink highlighted along her cheeks, chin, and forehead - though it was pretty curious why a human would wear Dalish tattoos but that was a question for later (if there _would_ be a later)...

The formfitting dragonscale leather armor accentuated her figure and it was merely the two very sharp blades in her hands that sparked a hint of apprehension in him.

Well, that and the scathing glare her male companion was currently shooting his way...

Alistair was still stuck on Kai's reaction and gaped at her. "Kai, this is _not_ funny," he told her sternly, properly aghast.

He _was _an ex-templar initiate after, he may not be one of them and happy as ever at that, but he still felt _some _kind of kinship.

Plus, it was just a little wrong to find amusement in the deaths of those who pledged their life to do the Maker's work...

Kai glared. "I didn't say it was!" she protested though they both knew she really didn't mean it. As she turned her attention back to the mage, she only proved it so. "So...not too fond of them, huh?" she wondered slyly.

It only appeared to egg the mage on, as he continued to speak with wry sarcasm and a hint of a smirk. "Oh, I know, I know. _Most _people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I'm just so picky."

He grinned when her lips twitched in amusement. "You may call me Anders, my dear lady," he said with overly exaggerated flourish, before his eyes flickered away and the sheepish look was back with a vengeance. "I am a mage and, sadly, a wanted apostate..." he muttered, much more quietly.

And at that, Alistair stiffened. For obvious reasons of course; his templar instincts reared its head and he held back the urge the smite first and ask questions later. Luckily enough, he had enough practice holding back such urges with Morrigan around...

Mhairi finally spoke up. "An apostate? At Vigil's Keep?" she uttered, surprised.

Anders' eyes flashed again with interest at the presence of another woman, and he smiled charmingly at the warrior. "You weren't here when we arrived. I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman as yourself," he said smoothly...

To which Kai just _had _to let out a un-lady like snort and mutter, "_Flatterer._.."

And if Alistair's own snort was any indication, he thought so too.

Anders only took it with amusement - it _was _true anyways... - and turned around to look at the bodies around him and continue his little explanation. "We were just stopping here on our way back to the tower. Just a short rest, they said, and now they're dead. Such a shame." According to his tone of voice, he didn't mean that last part one bit.

Kai cocked her head. "Those men were templars?" she murmured curiously. Sure, the armor was a big enough giveaway on it's own, but she had at least thought they were competent enough warriors to take on some darkspawn.

Or maybe that was just Alistair...she never did see any other actual templar fight after all, to be honest...

Anders looked at them from over his shoulder, eyes twinkling. "So they kept saying-although, come to think of it, there's no real way to know for sure, is there?" he asked them, voice still laced with wry amusement before he straightened a little. "The templars captured me and were taking me back. And then, you know, darkspawn attacked. Could be a sign, yes?" he said slyly.

Kai snorted. "A very convenient sign..."

Anders' lips quirked up. "Isn't it, though? The Maker moves in mysterious ways..." He drawled out in a mysterious tone before he finally turned to face them fully. "Well, tell you what, I'll help you, and we can discuss what comes later...later, once all these bastards are properly put down, yes?" he piped up suddenly, eyebrows raised as he eagerly awaited their response.

Kai ignored the glare that Alistair sent - though it was knowing and full of exasperation, as he knew her only_ too_ well - and grinned.

"I like the way you think."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Well, I feel properly horrible. This chapter was long overdue, not to mention it's been sitting on my cp, completed, for a long while lol..._

_I blame it on school. It's an evil, evil thing and doesn't want me to write anymore ._

_Hope you all liked it, tell me what you think! XD_

_Till next time, _

_RainLilyXDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**-Reviews-**

**A huge thanks to everyone who alerted, faved, and of course reviewed this fic. It really means a bunch to me! XD**

**Eva Galana- **Lol, thanks! While this will be a run through of Awakening, I don't want it to be word for word, action for action (we all, or most, have played it, we know what happens lol.) So I thought, why not cover the parts the BW didn't?

**Nevarstar- **I know! So was I! I mean, if they love the pc, in what world wouldn't they stay? I mean sure, I guess if Alistair was made King, I can understand that, but if not? It just doesn't make sense...

**snowecat- **Thanks! XD Omg, I know! Honestly, what was the point in choosing a voice if they weren't going to use it much, except for battle! It's ridiculous...any annoying! Hehehe, I think we'll find out what poor Kai did at the part in her little drunken stupor later on XD

**Liso66- **My thoughts exactly! Sure Alistair was portrayed as naive and oblivious at times, but come on! But nope, you'd either have him die, do the do with Morrigan, or be sent off as a drunk. But I guess not every ending can be all happy huh? lol. And thanks! I lovee Alistair, he had me cracking up for hours during origins! ^^ And honestly! 40 hours for just that little thing? And I absolutely hated the interaction with everyone, hated it! I loved how you could talk to everyone whenever you want, wherever you want. And now those stupid like conversation locations? Retarded!

Lmfaooo, they actually said that? Really? You have got to be kidding! That's just priceless! You're sooo right, we were able to do almost anything during origins, even though Ferelden was on the edge of darkspawn destruction, but hey, that's nothing compared to what was happening in Awakening I guess.

Lol, I'd like to have both Anders and Nate, thanks! XDDD


	4. Ch 3: Cleaning Up the Keep

_Heyyyy everyone, I'm backkkk! Lol! Merry Christmas! XDDD Well, for those who celebrate it of course ;) Everyone else, Happy Holidays! ^^_

_Read, Review, and as always ENJOY_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that honor goes to bioware. The only thing I lay claim to is the idea that spurs this fic ^^**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Moving Along-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously; _

_Kai snorted. "A very convenient sign..."_

_Anders' lips quirked up. "Isn't it, though? The Maker moves in mysterious ways..." He drawled out in a mysterious tone before he finally turned to face them fully. "Well, tell you what, I'll help you, and we can discuss what comes later...later, once all these bastards are properly put down, yes?" he piped up suddenly, eyebrows raised as he eagerly awaited their response._

_Kai ignored the glare that Alistair sent - though it was knowing and full of exasperation, as he knew her only __**too**__ well - and grinned. _

_"I like the way you think."_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Cleaning Up the Keep-

They made their way through the next room, heading out into the battlements. After clearing their way through it and raiding any and every crate and container, Alistair proceeded to drag Kai while she admired a nicely made crossbow.

Anders and Mhairi shared a look, but shrugged, following them. Whether it was a good or bad thing, they were getting used to the pair of eccentrics.

Not at all minding the man's arm around her waist, she peered up an asked him. "I don't get it. How is that we keep on finding really good quality weapons and armor in the weirdest of places?"

Alistair snorted, shaking his head. He grinned down at her. "I'm surprised you'd even care," he remarked in that accent of his, "I figured you'd just count your good luck and move on," he chuckled.

Kai glared at him. "Ha. Ha. You're funny." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Alistair grinned. "I do try..."

Kai rolled her eyes. "Will you put me down now?"

In response, she was gently placed on her feet. "Whew! Good thing we're getting some exercise done. You're heavier than the last time I picked you up."

Mhairi glanced over at Anders. "Seems like the rumors _are _true..." she whispered, apparently not soft enough as Kai and Alistair whirled around to stare at her like she grew two heads.

"Rumors?" Alistair repeated, confused.

Kai however narrowed her eyes, not liking the sound of that. "_What_ rumors?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Mhairi swallowed thickly. "That you...and _him_..." she trailed off weakly, her words suggestive enough.

Anders smirked, "Should we give you two some alone time?" he asked suggestively.

Alistair turned a beet red at the implications and Kai twitched, "Where did you hear that from?"

Mhairi cleared her throat nervously. "From your...biography?"

Alistair began laughing. "Now _that_ is _priceless_!" he managed to get out, clutching his sides.

Kai's look became absolutely murderous. "I'm gonna kill someone..." she muttered.

Alistair looked over at her, still snickering. "That'll have to wait until we're finished with our weekly dismemberment, my _dear_," he said teasingly.

Kai growled at him, narrowing her eyes in a deadly glare. She slapped him against the chest, hard. "Shut up!"

Alistair only grinned some more, the hit doing nothing against his dragonbone heavy chainmail. He opened the door to the keep, gesturing after her. "After you, _love_."

Kai grumbled as she passed. She made a beeline through the room and towards the lever.

She was still irate, Alistair was still snickering, and the other two were still brimming with amusement when she pulled the lever. But all of that was forgotten when a strange dwarf came running out from the other side, waving his arms wildly and making obscene gestures.

"Great. More crazies..." Anders muttered.

Kai and Alistair snorted amusedly. "You'll get used to it, I did," Alistair remarked dryly.

Anders stared at him. "But you _are _crazy. She's just _crazier_,"

Kai smirked. "I wonder how he became this way...?" she drawled out wryly, not seeing how Alistair pointed at her from behind.

"Because stealing everything she stumbled across wasn't enough, she had to steal away my sanity too..." he shook his head ruefully.

They watched as the man yelled something about come and getting him.

Alistair shared an amused glance with his friend. "Reminds you of someone, doesn't it?"

_Oghren..._

Kai nodded, laughing softly.

Then a large explosion suddenly broke out, causing them all to jump.

The lot of them gaped, eyes wide. "Holy _shit_!" Kai blurted out, looking naturally shocked, but at the same time excited. A huge shit-eating grin began forming on her face. "That was _amazing_! When this is over with, I'm _so _asking that guy how he made something as powerful as that!" she exclaimed. "If he's still alive, of course..." she added as an afterthought.

_That _had her companions steering their wide eyes at her, looking at her like she just up and turned into a darkspawn.

Kai glanced over at them, noticing their looks. Blinking innocently, she spoke. "What?"

Anders shook his head at the woman, torn between staying or turning tail and never looking back. Mhairi didn't say anything, too shocked at the chain of events.

Alistair groaned in mixed exasperation and amusement, used to her. "Let's just go..."

Kai shrugged and started walking. "_I wonder if I could get him to make me one of those... That would be __**really **__useful..._" she mumbled under her breath.

Alistair couldn't help but shudder at the thought of _that_. _'Dear Maker, if you have any mercy at all, __**please **__see to it that, that __**never **__happens...' _he prayed pleadingly.

Anders stared at the group walking away, deeply troubled.

_'__**This **__is the __**Hero of Ferelden**__? H-how in the hell did they even survive their first day, never mind gathering an army and taking on the __**arch-freaking-demon**__? She's __**nuts**__!'_

It was either leave them to fight darkspawn all on his lonesome and most likely die, or go with the pack of lunatics to fight darkspawn where he just _might _die...

"_I'm so gonna die today..._" he muttered under his breath as he started to walk.

He reluctantly began to follow the three...

-o-o-o-

They were walking down the hall, approaching a door when Kai spoke a warning. "Get ready everyone, we're about to hit a larger group..."

Mhairi and Anders shared apprehensive looks, before readying their sword and shield, and staff respectively.

No matter how she acted, she _was _the Commander, and she was chosen for a reason - she _had _to be...

Little did they know, the choice was either _her_, or _Alistair_...

Closing his eyes, Alistair concentrated. "One of them is an emissary," he informed them.

Kai sent the man a pointed look. "You know what to do then," she told him before turning to the others. "Alistair will take him out first. Anders, you stay out of the fray, or stay near Mhairi if you have too. I'll follow Alistair and cover him, you take the stragglers," she explained them, her eyes taking on a serious edge.

Anders was looking at Alistair and Kai curiously. "I can take out the emissary if you need me to?"

Kai shook her head. "Mana Clash takes a lot of mana. We're low on lyrium drafts as it is, so you need to conserve your power as much as possible," Kai must have seen Anders' shocked look because she paused and smirked. "You're not the first mage to fight with us."

Alistair just snorted. "No, he's just the first to happen to be young, male and _not_ a bitch, and all in one too. A nice change for once..."

Kai rolled her eyes, not bothering to reply. "Alistair and I can take the emissary out easily enough."

Anders, still skeptical, shrugged. "If you think so..." he said warily.

Kai gave him a reassuring smile before grabbing her daggers. "Well let's go crash the party guys!" she shouted, barging into the room with an accompanying war cry, the group following behind her.

In a few minutes, Anders knew what they meant when Kai said they could take care of the darkspawn. How couldn't he?

He couldn't miss the deathly chill that ran down his spine even if he _tried_...

In mid-spell, Anders faltered as his heart practically froze, before going in hyper speed.

_Templar_...

As if unable to comprehend it, he whirled around as soon as he finished off the darkspawn nearest to him. Honey-hazel eyes zeroed in on the source.

Alistair.

Part him felt like he should have known.

Part of him even felt betrayed, despite the fact he only met the trio a few hours.

He had put his trust into them, and at first he thought it was well placed after many a times they seemed to miraculously appear at the right time to fend off any darkspawn that he managed to miss.

Like they were sent from the Maker himself...

Obviously, he thought that too soon...

"_Anders_!" Came Kai's sharp shout a ways from his spot, and he instantly became alert. "To your left! Keep focused!"

The mage whipped around, his arm already rising in mid-spell, and fire spurned from his palm to cover the hurlock two steps from chopping his head off clean. It was dead in five seconds...

Breathing harshly, Anders looked over at the woman leader, the feeling of instant gratitude filling him.

Or maybe, just maybe, he was wrong and they might be a good pair people that won't turn him in or kill him...

Either way, it would have to wait until they were _not _ in immediate threat of death...

-o-o-o-o-

After they cleared out that room, Kai lead the group into the next to save a couple of people from the darkspawn.

And all the while, Kai couldn't help but notice the way that the mage, Anders, seemed to be distancing himself from them, particularly Alistair and herself, without making it too obvious.

Sad thing was, it was _so _obvious that it wasn't even funny.

The rogue didn't find out why until they were making their way through a winding hallway and Anders couldn't keep silent anymore...

"Andraste's knickerweasels!" Anders cursed loudly, causing Kai and Alistair to look at him crazily. Anders was practically inching away from Alistair, watching him like an hawk with wild wide eyes. "You're a _templar_!" he blurted out.

Well, that would explain why he was so damn testy before...

Kai, seeing the apparent apprehension, stepped closer. "Hey, it's alright. He's not going to smite you or anything." she told him soothingly.

It didn't really help much. "But he's a templar!"

Alistair and Kai sighed. "So you said before..." he muttered dryly, and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I'm not a templar, just a ex-templar initiate. I never took my vows. I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens before that could happen, thank the maker," he droned on flatly; it wasn't the first time he'd had to explain, and each time it was never fun... "I hold no love for working for the Chantry, _trust me _on that," this he said with obvious relief.

"Can we move on now," Alistair wondered tiredly, waving to the door in front of them. "Besides, if I was going to smite you, I would have done it the moment you were surrounding by those templars and said you were an apostate..." he muttered under his breath.

Anders flushed sheepishly.

Kai stepped over to Anders and whispered to him. "I know we just met Anders, but trust me when I say Alistair is a gentleman with a heart of gold; he would never hurt anyone without good reason. He never even _wanted_ to be a templar in the first place but was forced into training at ten,"

Anders bit his lip - his track record with templars was never great, but...he looked at Kai and saw the sincerity in her gaze before he nodded. They seemed like a nice sort - despite being clearly and utterly _insane_ - and the man - Alistair, he remembered - didn't seem like the hostile type; like he said, if he was going to smite him, he would have done it much earlier... "Alright..." he mumbled, pouting.

Kai nodded, smiling slightly before composing herself. "More darkspawn ahead," she told him softly.

Alistair overheard, and shot a look with a hint of concern over to the mage. "You ready?"

It had the blond relaxing. No person as kind as them, when about to jump into the heat of battle thinks of someone else's welfare, could be cruel enough to turn on him.

Anders nodded firmly.

He would continue to trust them, for now, but it didn't mean he would be happy about it...

-o-o-o-o-

They ran into the next room, only to halt in surprise and shock at what they saw.

Both Kai and Alistair stared in amused awe as they watched a familiar dwarf hack at the darkspawn that circled him. Hearing them, the dwarf turned to look after taking a couple down, and he grinned and gave a wild wave. before turning his attention back to the darkspawn.

Grinning, Kai and Alistair ran into the fray with daggers, swords, and shields armed and ready.

With Anders and Mhairi joining shortly thereafter, the darkspawn were quickly dispatched with much hassle.

Oghren let out a loud laugh. "A-ha! There you are!" He exclaimed after running up to the railing, "When the darkspawn showed up, I thought, 'Just you wait until the new commander gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out of your arses!' Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you are!"

Alistair and Kai shared amused looks.

The dwarf noticed the familiar man beside Kai and he grinned. "Well, whaddya know! The pike-twirler came along the ride too, eh?"

And at the familiar nickname, Alistair turned to glare at the dwarf.

Kai smirked and put her hand on her hips in a mock-indigent manner. "Oghren, did you have something to do this?" she asked, tone wry.

Oghren merely laughed. "Thinking I may have picked up a few tricks from Brnka, eh? Nah, I just kill darkspawn, I don't train 'em."

Alistair raised an eyebrow at him. "Odd place for you to just show up, then."

Oghren snorted, cocking an eyebrow back at him. "_You _just showed up. I've been here almost a week, now," he retorted gruffly. "Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden," he explained with a grin.

"He was here when I left, " and Mhairi shook her head. "I'm surprised they didn't kick him out," she muttered.

Kai's eyes narrowed. Alistair almost smiled at seeing this, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Kai waited, observing.

Oghren's gaze flickered to the female warrior and he chuckled. "Well, well. If it isn't the recruit with the great rack!" he exclaimed, winking luridly.

Mhairi narrowed her eyes in distaste. "Yes. A prize for the Wardens to be sure..." she muttered, frowning.

Oghren never fazed, taking it with stride as he snickered. "I know, I know, too good to be true, right?" Then he saw Anders standing there, taking it all in. He raised a ginger eyebrow at the lanky mage. "Heyy-who's the mage?" His eyes flickered back to Mhairi, and his eyebrows waggling up and down. "Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?" he asked suggestively.

Anders snorted, rolling his eyes. "Wow, a dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that _anywhere_," he remarked sarcastically.

Oghren smirked, amused. "Huh. A mage comedian. Thought those normally die young," he retorted back just as smoothly and sarcastically.

Kai snickered silently, but frowned when she heard Mhairi's distasteful sniff.

"The Wardens would be stupid to kick out a fine man like Oghren out..." Kai trailed off, schooling a casual tone.

Mhairi stared at her in confusion, and Anders switched between looking at Alistair and Kai, sensing that there was more to the story. "Why?" Mhairi asked.

Kai crossed her arms and gave Oghren a pointed look. "Well, because he's one of the four that fought against the archdemon atop of Fort Drakon of course. Not to mention, he dealt the blow that weakened the dragon enough for the final blow to be dealt. Duh."

Mhairi gasped, looking properly abashed as she stared at Oghren in shock.

Oghren stared at Kai, smiling genuinely with a hint of pride and gratitude shining in his eyes.

Alistair, however, started snickering. "Some Commander you are - what kind of boss says 'Duh'." he mimicked in a ridiculously high voice in a poor imitation of her.

Kai reached over and this time smacked him over the head. "The kind that can clearly kick your arse if you disobey her, 'subordinate'," she said with mock seriousness.

Alistair just pouted. "Why do you always _hit _me?" he said exasperatedly

Kai ignored him, turning over to Oghren. Her face turned serious as she regarded her old friend. "You know there are risks to joining the Grey Wardens, right?" she asked him gravely, making sure he knew before he risked his life.

This wasn't some random recruit. It was _Oghren_, for Andraste's sake. If she lost him...

Oghren only scoffed, giving her a grin. "There are risks to getting up in the morning. I piss on risk," he boasted, but gave her a serious nod all the same.

Anders snorted, "I'm sure risk appreciates it..." he muttered, before raising an eyebrow at the spectacle before him and clearing out his throat pointedly.

"I hate to interrupt this..." he paused, eyeing them (and their _very _pointy weapons) warily as he tried to find the right words - it wouldn't do to get stabbed _just _yet. "..._enlightening_ moment, but in case you've forgotten - the darkspawn?" he mentioned, trying to hold down a laugh at their shameful faces.

Kai straightened, adjusting her hold on her sword and dagger, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Er, yeah, of course. Let's go then." she muttered, moving forward.

Alistair and Oghren snickered after her.

-o-o-o-o-

The addition of Oghren to the group made things all the more easier to make their way through the rest of the Keep. Oghren was in the lead as Kai and Alistair took up the rear.

They made their way through a hall, which was clear of all darkspawn, or alive ones anyhow. Dead beasts scattered the hall and only one was left alive: Roland.

Through the solemn scene of Roland sharing his last words with his long-time student Mhairi, they found out some disturbing news. It was dismissed of course, since the man was already mad from the corruption, but it brought chills down their spines nonetheless.

Kai looked over at the young woman, eyes filled with regret. She knew what it was like to lose family, and people who might as well be despite relation of blood, and if she could have saved him, she would. But he was just too far gone...

Kai sent Alistair a thankful glance when she felt the weight of his gauntlet-covered hand clutch her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking..." he whispered, so the others in front wouldn't hear. "Even if he wasn't so gone, we don't have the time...nor the supplies. There was no way..."

Kai let out a short, soft, but bitter laugh. "Doesn't change how I feel. This job really does suck sometimes..."

A squeeze to her shoulder was all Alistair gave her, and it was all she needed.

The two never noticed the way hazel eyes were cast back from a certain man' shoulder. Nor the way his eyebrows furrowed as he overheard the whole conversation. His eyes flickered with realization.

Maybe they weren't _so _crazy after all...

-o-o-o-o-

When they entered the Keeps battlements, the sounds of talking came to their ears and eerie whispers slinked through both Alistair and Kai's minds, a clear indication of darkspawn about.

The two Wardens shared a confused look. Why were there talking and yet not fighting...?

"Wait..." Kai murmured to the group, halting them. "Something's wrong. I don't think Roland was as delirious as we thought..."

Anders and Mhairi shared a collective gasp That would mean...

Oghren nearly growled, he faced too many darkspawn to be put off by this news. "So they talk, doesn't make 'em invincible."

Alistair snorted.

Kai's lips twitched up in a smile. "Still, be careful. And quiet." She slowly pulled out her weapons, gesturing for them to do the same.

Oghren rolled his eyes.

Alistair cocked an eyebrow her way. "Sneak attack." It was more of a statement than a question, and more for the benefit for the other two who weren't used to Kai's tactics.

Kai cocked an eyebrow right back at him. "This _is _me we're talking about," she retorted cheekily.

As they snuck closer, they came just in time to freeze at the sight and sound of barely literate words coming from a darkspawn right as he pushed a soldier off the edge of the Vigil's battlements.

_"It has ended just as he foretold."_ came a calm, rough voice that grated against their senses.

It actually _talked_!

Chills ran down Alistair and Kai's spines - what in the Maker is happening?

"There it is!" Mhairi breathed out, horrified.

They watched as the darkspawn turned as they came closer, now turning it's attention to the man they could finally see once they turned the corner. The man, clad in silverite armor, was on his knees, a sword at his neck.

_"Be taking this one, gently. We are wishing no more dead than is necessary."_

They watched as the man sneered at the darkspawn, unafraid. _"Necessary? As if your kind has done anything else,"_ he spat out.

The grating voice turned dismissive and haughty. _"You are thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable. But that will soon be changed."_

_"Others will come, creature! They will stop you!" _the human shouted with genuine conviction.

Anders blinked in shock and wonder. "It _is_ talking!" he exclaimed wildly under his breath.

Alistair and Kai scowled darkly, fury taking the place of their shock.

Kai looked over at Alistair, a wry eyebrow cocked his way. "Awhh, now you can have the tea party you always dreamed of," she murmured grimly.

Alistair's lips twitched. "Yes, a dream come true..." he droned on flatly before shaking his head. "You really need to work on your timing Kai - discovering that Darkspawn can actually talk is _not _the time to crack a joke."

Anders looked at the two incredulously.

He was wrong - these two were out of their _freaking _minds!

Kai smiled tightly as she made the signal to rush in and Oghren growled. "Well, let's shut it up already!" Oghren shouted out harshly, announcing their presence.

The darkspawn whirled around at Oghren's yell to stare the group impassively. "It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing," he murmured.

At their presence, the older man was able to turn somewhat and look at them. Obvious relief shined brightly in his eyes. "Commander!"

The talking darkspawn, the one that appeared to be the leader glared at them. "Capture the Grey Wardens. These others, they may be killed." he ordered.

And so the, fight began.

-o-o-o-o-

As soon as it was over, Kai pulled out her dagger from The Withered and moved over to the older man.

Alistair was already over there, helping him up. The older man gave Alistair a grateful nod before turning over to Kai. "Commander, I owe you my life."

Before she could say anything, he glanced over, something in the distance catching his attention. He stepped over, peering at the Keep's entrance. "Hmm..." he sounded out curiously. "Soldiers on the road. It seems we have more company." he muttered. "Hopefully they're more hospitable than our previous guests." he remarked dryly.

Horns blared in the distance and Alistair and Kai groaned simultaneously, familiar with said horns.

The queen...

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 3,857

_So yep, more in-game dialogue and action, but with some tweaking and add-in's this time. I'll try to deviate from the actual game more often, make it more interesting lol. Shouldn't have much of a problem, seeing how I'll be focusing in on Kai and Anders' relationship, not to mention Alistair's presence changes things of course. _

_This my Christmas present to all of you faithful readers! I made sure to get this all done before today ended. And I made it! Lol. XD_

_Don't forget to tell me what you think! ^^_

_Again, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Holidays to everyone else! XD_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**-Reviews-**

**A huge thanks to everyone who alerted, faved, and of course reviewed this fic. It really means a bunch to me! XD**

**Eva Galana- **Awhhh thank you so much! XD AS for a hint a jealousy on Alistair's part, maybe... ;) The glaring was also for being a mage, who coincidentally was surrounded by dead templars too, not to mention cracking jokes about it too hahah ^^ As soon as the part in the Keep is finished, and the group deals with Anora, there will be plenty of things happening that didn't in the game, trust me! XDD


End file.
